


Feels like falling

by Gyoro_and_Ururun, Whyndancer



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, F/M, Post-Thor, Romantic Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:21:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23367607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gyoro_and_Ururun/pseuds/Gyoro_and_Ururun, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whyndancer/pseuds/Whyndancer
Summary: In a world of aliens and soulmates, you'd think nothing would surprise you.But neither half of this pair could stop themselves from falling.
Relationships: Darcy Lewis/Loki
Comments: 36
Kudos: 48
Collections: Marching Orders





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Notes by Gyoro: I've never done a co-created work before, but this is for Darcyland's 'Marching orders', a lovely little challenge to bring a spark of fun despite the current events.


	2. Out of the void and into your arm

_Show yourself_

_I'm dying to meet you_

_Show yourself_

_It's your turn_

_Are you the one I've been looking for_

_All of my life?_

_Show yourself_

_I'm ready to learn_

Darcy found it most peculiar that her soulmate’s words across her right arm were always so profound, so…articulate. She wondered what his (and she knew he was a he, for he had referred to himself as a son) arm would say. Her thoughts were always so wild and weird; was he disappointed? Oh well. They would meet when the time was right; soulmates usually did. Not everyone had one; those who wouldn’t want one didn’t get one. It was weird like that.

She sat on a bench in Central Park. It was July, she’d decided to spend some of her summer break in New York after that whole Thor business. She would probably need therapy after all that.

Her soulmate’s thoughts had been so strange recently. He’d been angry just before Thor came. He’d been sad and devastated—oh yes, soulmates felt each other’s emotions sometimes, especially when they were particularly strong—she felt lost now, but she herself was in a stable situation, going into her final year come September, good family, finances were okay. So it was her other half.

It was summer, but for some reason as she sat on that bench in the park, the leaves all around her were oranges, reds and yellows. The colours of Autumn. Darcy felt empty inside and she wanted to cry, but they weren’t her feelings. She wanted it to end. All these strange feelings.

A man fell then, crumpling onto the ground out of nowhere. Leaves continued to fall and she rushed to his side, heart racing. He had strange clothes, but she didn’t focus on that as she tried to turn him around. It was an odd sensation, she could feel him and yet, he didn’t seem all there.

“Am I dead?” He whispered softly.

“I don’t think so,” Darcy murmured. “I hope not, I think you’re my—”

The man grasped her then, his handsome face looking scared and lost. His whole appearance was a little mottled. Green eyes wide and her heart broke; what was wrong? What had happened? Why couldn’t she quite grasp him and how had he come here?

Maybe he was Thor’s friend.

“Who are you? Don’t worry, you’re safe,” Darcy enquired.

“Am I dead?” He asked again. “I cannot…I keep falling, to no end. I saw a terrible light…or was it darkness? A void. I think it is sucking me in. Please, you must help me.”

“I will. I will help you, just tell me-tell me _how_ ,” Darcy replied.

The man was beside himself, clutching her, eyes wide. “Am I dead?” He asked again. “Where are you?”

“Earth. Third rock from the sun, Milky Way. Although, according to Thor, there’s Asgard. In that case, I’m on Midgard,” Darcy responded calmly.

“I think I am dead, I…”

The wind picked up and the Autumn-like leaves spiralled around them before they completely obstructed her view. When it cleared, there was no man and the park was like summer again.

Darcy looked around, wondering what that was. Did she just imagine that?

* * *

It had only been recently that he started seeing words upon his left arm. 14th February, 1999 to be precise. Female, from what he could make of her thoughts on his skin. _Oh I'm just a girl, guess I'm some kind of freak. 'Cause they all sit and stare with their eyes_. Unusual diction, so Andromedan or Midgardian, but he could not be sure. Her thoughts had been cute, he looked at his arm every time it warmed to show new thoughts.

Then that very same arm had turned blue and he never looked at it again, despite the temptation to see her words.

Too preoccupied in rage and heartache, was he.

And then he fell, oh he fell for so long. He wasn’t even sure how long he had been falling, but then he was not.

Time was a strange thing, as was this soulmate connection. Of course, his new _master_ thought it was a weakness, so he never let on he had such a thing. He didn’t need anything held against him.

He refused to look at his arm still, to show his weakness. He did not need a soulmate.

But life would have other plans for him. Because of course they would.

Suddenly he stood in a park, surrounded by trees lit up with yellow, orange and red leaves. The colour of Autumn, the colour of sunset. It was like the woods of Vanaheim that he enjoyed playing in as a child. But that thought left him as he took in the distorted image of a young woman upon a bench. He came closer, seeing her face barely lucid, her vitals only just present.

The image flickered as he saw something around her mouth and nose. Breathing apparatus?

Ah.

Mortal peril. She was in a hospital, fighting for her life.

The emotions he had tried to suppress were clear now; fear, pain, rage. He reached out and placed his hand on her cheek, but her vitals vanished.

Loki looked down at her vacant expression before he lifted the not-quite-there breathing equipment away from her face. He pinched her nose and breathed air into her lungs as his other hand pressed against above her chest, green magic emanating from his hand.

She gasped in a breath and he stepped away, suddenly back on the desolate moon.

He smiled to himself, touching his lips with his fingers; it wasn’t enough to bring them together, but she would live to see another day.

* * *

Darcy had decided to put off finishing her second semester of her final year after nearly dying in that accident. Her whole life and a glimpse of gorgeous green eyes flashed before her eyes and all because of a stoned driver. She needed to rest and try to forget the flash of headlights she kept seeing in her mind’s eye.

She had also thought she’d seen the man whose thoughts rested on her skin. Since July, she’d seen a mixture of thoughts. Fear, reluctance, dismissal. He didn’t want a soulmate, but he also wanted to protect her. From what? It wasn’t as if he could have known about her accident.

Darcy found herself in another park, this time trees either side of her. It was well into what would have been the start of work life or a Master’s degree, but she was going to redo her second semester in January. The leaves in the trees were much like they were supposed to be for the time of year. It was getting a little colder, but still rather good weather.

It was peaceful.

_If only she could meet her soulmate now._

She felt it deep within her bones; a second calling. She looked at her arm; it had her thoughts on there now.

Or were they his?

* * *

His Master and his army were dead. That was what they got for tearing him apart. So thankful was he that he had blocked his thoughts for a while, so that his soulmate could be oblivious.

Seeing her nearly die, it made him want to fight again.

So he did.

Loki walked through a forest he had not been to in some years; oranges, yellows and reds surrounded him, beautiful in their splendour. He was a free person now and had no responsibilities, no strings and no family to hold him back. Yet, he missed them, even if Odin was a terrible father and Thor was suddenly the hero again.

She pulled up her sleeve again to see her thoughts as her hair grew longer and her tunic changed.

Loki sighed.

_If only she could meet her soulmate now._

She frowned as she wondered whether it was just her thoughts now, but now…she felt it, she felt _her._

And she blinked.

Her soulmate was in front of her now.

* * *

The tips of their fingers touched, still not quite there, but somewhat tangible. She had to get to her.

Loki vanished, appearing instead in front of the young woman. She smiled down at her and clasped her hands, their sleeves all rolled up.

Her left arm read _I’m Darcy._

She saw _I’m Loki_ written on Darcy’s right arm.

“Hi,” Darcy said.

“Hello,” Loki murmured, reaching down to kiss her softly on her lips as leaves swirled around them.

_Come to me now_

_Open your door_

_Don't make me wait_

_One moment more_

_Oh, come to me now_

_Open your door_

_Don't make me wait_

_One moment more_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lyrics from Frozen 2's 'Show yourself', which was another inspiration for this fic.


End file.
